


37

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, sex under the stars, sike they didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	37

_ BREAKING: Kim Mingyu and Yoon Jeonghan confirmed dating. _

Jisoo throws his phone across the room. ”Argh!” Lies. All of these is just lies that Mingyu created to feed his own ego. ”Fucking piece of shit!” Jisoo shrieks. Wonwoo and Jun sit by his bed, watching their best friend pacing around his room.

He grips on his hair tightly, one more bucket of strength and his hair will be ripped. He rather his scalp bleed than his dignity tainted. Mingyu thinks Jisoo can never get above him and usually, Jisoo eventually steps down. But Mingyu doesn’t seem to understand where’s the line to halt his actions. 

Mingyu and Jisoo are dating, no doubt. But it’s a forced pact. They are a pair of sworn enemies who joined forces to see who is the winner, and who is the loser. 

  1. They’re not allowed to fall in love with each other.
  2. Whoever decides to drop the pact first, leaves the country.

The rage is boiling and Jisoo feels defeated—but not for long. 

” _I’m going to fucking find him_ .” he swears.

Jisoo drums his fingertips along his steering wheel, impatiently waiting for Mingyu to appears. His heart twitches but Jisoo shoves it down to the bottom of his soul. Nothing will disrupt today and he means it.

The sleek black car skids to a stop and Jisoo waste no time to hastily exit his car. ”What the fuck was that?” he greets. 

Mingyu and Jisoo are known. Well known in fact. They’re both the upcoming heir of a leading company. Every single step of them is recorded, legal or illegally. But Jisoo just couldn’t control his temper anymore. He’s been longing for this exact moment—to claw his sworn enemy. 

”Why? You feel challenged?” Mingyu leans against his car, one ankle crossing another, looking oh so handsome with his hands in his pockets. Jisoo decides to leave a distance between them, afraid of not being able to control himself. 

Jisoo curls his fingers into a fist, clenching his knuckles tightly that it turns white. ”You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You said no public will be involved!” Jisoo screams. Now everything is ruined. His family will now rush the wedding. 

An arranged marriage is a no shocking thing when it comes to a rich family. They match their kids to another rich kid so their power doubles. 

That’s why they bring their children to attend prestigious dinner--for them to mix around, finding perfect matches to tie their children’s knot. 

It’s unfortunate for Jisoo that his parents took a liking on this jerk. He’s hot, so what? Other kids are better looking but Jisoo can’t deny the shaking bones of him when Mingyu looks into his eyes. 

It’s something behind those eyes. A plead for attention. That’s what Jisoo can observe.

”Only that it’s not you.” Mingyu calmly points out. Jisoo grits his teeth and storms dangerously towards Mingyu. He grips harshly on the taller man’s collar, inching him closer towards him. ”But it’s putting me into a difficult position, you fucker! Why can’t you be a little more sensible? Never have I ever put yourself in a critical spot!” 

Mingyu smirks. ”Am I? Aren’t you doing it to yourself, though?” Jisoo furrows his eyebrows, joining them closer. What is Mingyu talking about? 

”Didn’t you realise that you broke our rule? No falling in love with each other?” Mingyu reminds and Jisoo freezes. No one was supposed to know about this. No one but him. 

Jisoo stares as he sees Mingyu removing himself, smirking triumphantly. ”Hit the spot, didn’t I?” 

”I never said that.” Jisoo braces himself to answer. This is not about his heart. This is about his ego. 

Mingyu laughs. He finds Jisoo adorable when he tries to deny. ”Really? Lie to me then. Tell me, that you don’t love me.” Mingyu challenges as he closes the gap between them, driving Jisoo to clumsily steps back. 

”I don’t love you. No, I don’t even like you, Mingyu.” Jisoo confidently states after a while. Mingyu frowns. That wasn’t what he expected. He thought that Jisoo will quiver under him, begging him to break the pact. 

Jisoo swallows down his saliva. He hopes Mingyu didn’t catch his quivering voice. But, he notices Mingyu’s glowering eyes. ”Lies.” He hisses before turning Jisoo around, pinning Jisoo down on his car’s hood. 

”Say it! Say that you love me!” Mingyu growls lowly. Jisoo squirms under his glare, suddenly afraid of what’s going to happen next. He thought nothing could get in his way tonight but in fact, he’s wrong. Very wrong.

Jisoo tries kicking Mingyu’s knees, instead, Mingyu spreads both of his legs apart, exerting force to it. He leans forward and Jisoo turns away his face. ”Say it.” he dares. Jisoo’s eyes sting, tears threatening to fall.

His wrist is tightly locked in Mingyu’s grip, unable to do anything except clenching his fist so tight that it turns pale. 

”Let go of me, you animal!” Jisoo screams in Mingyu’s face, eye to eye with him. Mingyu looks extra attractive tonight with his newly ashy blue hair that is combed back sleekly. Jisoo shouldn’t feel like this but his heart beats faster than lightning. 

Mingyu only smirks. This is an opportunity that he can’t miss. When will he see Jisoo so defenseless like this ever again? ”Are you sure you want me to let go?” he teases Jisoo, running down his index finger down the trapped man’s face. Mingyu feels excited for some reason. Maybe it’s by Jisoo’s flushed face. Or maybe it’s because of how erotic Jisoo looks with his sweaty bangs down and his lips apart, gasping for help. 

The surrounding is perfect. In the middle of nowhere, where the only source of light received is from the bright stars dancing above them. “You look excited,” Mingyu whispers lowly beside Jisoo’s ears and he can’t help but feel his hairs behind his neck standing up. Any more actions from the taller man, Jisoo will definitely collapse. 

”Please, let me go.” Jisoo voice finally quivers and he received a grin. His knees give way, but thankfully Mingyu was there to pull him up, locking him in place. ”If only your attitude is as pretty as your face.” he remarks closely. 

Jisoo shut his eyes tightly—only to feel the hot trail of wetness on his neck. He fidgets, clenching his teeth as Mingyu’s lips go lower. All Jisoo can blame is his body for reacting. He feels hot; a sign to demand more body contact. 

”Look at you squirming under me.” Mingyu cluck his tongue—amused by Jisoo’s mewls. Jisoo doesn’t want Mingyu to stop but he hates to look desperate. ”All you do is talk. I bet Jeonghan can fuck better.” He daringly provokes. 

Mingyu glowers fiercely at Jisoo, hands ripping away Jisoo’s buttons. He tucks the fabric behind the smaller man’s shoulder roughly, sinking his teeth on Jisoo’s pale collarbone. ”Oh fuck,” Jisoo curls his toes, the sensation is overwhelming and Jisoo feels his blood going south. 

Hooking one arm behind Mingyu’s neck, Jisoo clumsily pulls the polo shirt off Mingyu, hands gripping onto his hair as he pulls in for a kiss. ”God, I fucking hate you.” he mumbles against Mingyu’s lips. His actions speak louder than his words, he thought as he slowly grinds his crotch for friction. It hurts to delay this any longer but once again, ego wins.

He can feel his heart palpitating when Mingyu’s fingertips linger around his waistband. Jisoo bites down his lips, swallowing down his voice. He won’t let a single sound out, he vows. 

Mingyu licks his lips naughtily. ”You really have no shame, huh?” 

Jisoo was leaking and his dick hurts. He wants Mingyu to fuck him so badly. He throws his head back when Mingyu gently swipes his thumb against Jisoo’s tip, coating his finger with the warm pre-cum. 

His head spins like crazy and all he can see is birds chirping on top—

”Beg for it.” Mingyu demands. Jisoo suddenly stops feeling. There’s no way in hell that Hong Jisoo will use his mouth to beg Mingyu for his cock. Other people would die for this opportunity and here Mingyu is, demanding Jisoo to beg? Go to hell. 

He stares into Mingyu’s eyes. Everything was going well and this dumb bitch just had to spoil it. ”You have really thick skin, don’t you?” Jisoo questions and Mingyu can only raise his eyebrows pridefully. 

”Just forget about it. I will never beg you to fuck me, prude.” Jisoo insults, sulking that he now has to masturbate himself while watching some boring porn. 

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows, slightly offended by Jisoo’s choice of words. ”Prude? Jisoo, you knew I fucked twice as much as you were getting.” 

Jisoo shrugs as he slides down the hood, sliding his pants up, buttoning his shirt back. ”Doesn’t seem to me when you hesitated.” he stands in front of Mingyu, ignoring both of their undeniable bulging tents. 

”Just so you know, I will never fall for you.” Jisoo stares Mingyu down, walking back to his own car. Mingyu can suck his own dick because Jisoo will never get his knees dirty for the prick he is. 

Mingyu ruffles his hair as Jisoo speeds past him. ”Shit!” he kicks the pebbles that were lying on the ground. He was so fucking close to getting Hong Jisoo under his skin but his kinky ass just had to ruin it. He strides for his shirt, huffing to unlock his car. 

Now, his reputation is as cheap as some lame-ass dude who skims through nude pictures in their office cubicle. 

”Today may seem like your day, but you will always be below me, Hong Jisoo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
